


Our Love Through The Ages

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Louis, Barebacking, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Captain louis, Car Sex, Come Eating, Cowboy Harry, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drugs, Face-Sitting, Fluff, God that's a lot of tags, Grinding, Harry sits on Louis' face, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Innocent Harry, It's hot I promise, It's with harry, Kissing, Louis always tops in my stories so get used to it, Louis cheats on Eleanor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, My favorite tag oops, Older Louis, Pirate Harry, Pirate Louis, Power Bottom Harry, Preacher's son Harry, Pregnant Harry, Riding, Rimming, Sheriff Louis, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smut, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Younger Harry, bottom Harry is life bitches, face riding, good god they have sex in a church, hell yeah, i've had way too much coffee okay, idek, im so sorry, just read the damn story, mentions of mpreg, more tags to come, not harry, sorry but nothing is hotter than underage harry with belly bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 different stories with Louis and Harry at different periods in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>{Featuring Harry being the preacher's son, Louis as a pirate ship's captain, and 7 different circumstances where Louis is desperately in love with Harry}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Through The Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. So this is my first published work. I'm super excited and nervous about posting it tbh. I'm not sure if I'm that good of a writer compared to many other writers in this fandom, but I'll let the readers be the judge of that. All I know is I'm a lot younger than many of them, so if I suck, I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any historical inaccuracies in this story. Under each short story I put the location, date, and how old Louis and Harry are. So I'm sorry if I mess something up.
> 
> Again, I apologize if anything is wrong. I have no beta so my mistakes are my own.
> 
> Another thing, I don't own anything and I don't make money off of any of this. I don't own One Direction, because if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy. xx

I.

California  
1880  
Louis- 27  
Harry- 18

Louis was one of the most respected sheriffs around the area. He was rough, a bit cold hearted, and always knew how to protect the law.

Not only respected by men, but women also. As he was considered very attractive with his caramel colored hair pulled in a tight quiff, blue eyes that matched the deepest part of the ocean, and a thick stubble growing on his face.

He supposed his looks were what got his father thinking that someone like him just had to be married to a pretty girl. Louis was still angry about it, honestly.

But at the age of 23, he got married, although it was a little later than most of his friends. He thought he'd go his whole life without loving someone. But instead, his father forced him into an engagement with a girl named Eleanor Calder. He liked her, but he wouldn't say love was the appropriate word.

He spent his time working as a sheriff, only tolerating his time at home when he would see her. She was lovely, yes. But he couldn't fall in love with her.

Working all the time was something he had done ever since his father had shown him when he was a late teen. He was proud to say he took over as head sheriff after his father retired.

So here he was now, with years of experience, including many encounters with thieves, or an occasional murderer. Everyone knew him.

One of those people included Harry Styles.

Styles, as Louis often said with a sneer, was known for his mischief. He was always seen running around the town with his supposed partner in crime, Nick.

The two were mischievous. They stole liquor from the store, started bar fights, and worst of all, taunted Louis.

Harry teased Louis relentlessly. Not only was the boy unnaturally pretty for his age, with forest green eyes that haunted Louis' sleep and thick, curly hair that Louis wanted to run his fingers through, but Harry was quick and clever. He knew just how to push all of Louis' buttons. He was clever enough to never remain in the jail longer than a night.

The thing was though, Louis and Harry had a deal.

After countless times of Harry getting into trouble with the law, Louis, although he's still not sure how, made an agreement with Harry.

They agreed one late night at a bar, too many drinks in, that every time Harry was caught in the act, he would perform sexual favors for Louis. And if Louis was in the mood, he would return it.

So since that night, Harry seemingly got caught more and more. 

The sexual favors started adding up. Some nights, he would fuck Harry in a cheap motel room he booked just for the occasion. He would lie to his wife by saying he was working late.

But most nights, Harry would just suck Louis off with his gorgeous cherry lips and left him with that clever smirk. He enjoyed it all too much.

-

But as of now, Louis wandered around the empty streets. It was a surprisingly quiet, summer night and the stars were particularly beautiful. Starring up at them from where he posted in front of the saloon, someone clearing their throat startled Louis.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Louis looked over and saw Harry approaching him, his arms folded, watching Louis carefully with eyes of curiosity.

"Yeah," Louis replied, holding his silence. "But you know what's more beautiful?"

Harry stood in front of him now, inches apart. His eyes were haunting under the lightened sky and his pale skin seemingly glowed.

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

Louis looked down, meeting his eyes. "You," he said.

Harry bit his lip, and for the first time, Harry didn't look like the cocky boy he caught every other day. He looked innocent.

"A normal man would say that to his wife," Harry stated. "So why would you say it to someone like me?"

"I don't love her," Louis told him. "I've never been in love."

Harry inclined his head, "I find that hard to believe," he whispered, inching closer and closer to Louis. Now their faces were mere inches apart.

Louis didn't reply. Instead, he cupped Harry's cheek and brought their lips together.

The only sound that could he heard was their wet lips running together in slow movements. Harry broke the kiss with a smile.

"You caught me," he murmured, watching closely for Louis' reaction.

Louis raised his eyebrows, and Harry pulled out a small bottle of oil.

"I stole this," he grinned at the bottle. "Now," he grazed his lips over Louis' facial hair. "Take me away, sheriff."

Louis grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

-

It wasn't 5 minute later that Louis had Harry on his hands and knees in the middle of a motel bed. It was the cheapest, dirtiest room. But nothing matter now.

Louis had his head buried between Harry's pale cheeks, eating him out and savoring his delightful moans.

"Oh god," Harry whined, pushing back against Louis, who only moaned in reply. He pushed his tongue deeper into Harry's hole.

Louis loved eating Harry out. His moans, the way they grow high pitched the longer Louis eats him out. The way he desperately pushes his arse against Louis. Because he's so, so eager to get Louis's tongue in him.

One of their favorite positions, as only recently discovered, was when Harry sat on his face. Louis loved the way his thighs threaten to close around his face, nearly suffocating him. And Harry loved the way Louis' facial hair rubbed him raw in all the right places.

Honestly, Harry rides his face the way he rides his cock. And it leaves Louis breathless. 

To keep Harry continually moaning, Louis began licking relentlessly inside of him, making sure to rub his stubble all along Harry's arse. Harry loved the burn he would feel tomorrow.

So he licked faster and harder, all to hear the boy cry out his name in his gruff voice.

He pulled back after a last lick. "I'm sorry that I can't fuck you, darling," Louis said breathlessly. "I need to go home soon or my wife will suspect something," he told him.

Harry whined. "Keep going," he demanded.

Louis did as he was told and started kitten licking again.

"Don't want your wife to know, Louis?" Harry panted. "Don't want her to know you're sticking your tongue in me? Eating me out?" He cried out when Louis somehow dug keeper. 

"I bet she wishes she was me," Harry continued, turning his head to watch Louis grip his arse cheeks harder. "I bet she wishes you ate her out the way you do with me. Cause I'm the one you want."

Harry suddenly came with a jolting cry, pushing back against Louis' face, and moaning as he came onto the sheets.

Louis pulled back and licked his lips. Harry stayed in his position, but kept his head turned to watch Louis began to jerk himself off to the sight of Harry's arse.

He stuck his head between Harry's cheeks right as he came, moaning in the younger boy as he also came on the sheets. With one last lick, he pulled back.

"That," Louis patted Harry's hips, "was lovely."

Harry rolled onto his back. "'M glad," he giggled. "But you better go home to your wife now. Try not to dream of my arse tonight," Harry winked, standing up from the bed.

Louis chuckled. "No promises," he slapped Harry's arse.

They quickly helped each other get dressed and left the room hurriedly.

Once they were outside, Harry began to walk away. But Louis called for him suddenly.

"And, Harry?" Louis watched him turn back.

"Yes?" The boy asked.

"You caught me."

Harry furrowed his brows. "Caught you doing what?"

"Falling in love with you."

Harry paused for a simple moment, before he winked and walked away into the night.

-

II.

The Mayflower  
1620  
Louis- 16  
Harry- 14

Harry huddled closer to Louis, as much as physically possible. Their hot breaths twisted together in the silence of the room. Cold hands were tied together, and hearts only beating for the other. Hiding away from his family just to be with his lover was never something Louis planned.

The Tomlinson's had been friends with the Styles' family for all of Louis' life. He'd grown up with Harry and his elder sister, Gemma. They were neighbors and close friends. Because of this, their families immediately thought Louis was to marry Gemma when they were old enough.

Gemma and Louis even discussed it. They were strictly friends. To prove this to their families, he showed that he had no interest in her. And it worked out the day she met her current husband.

Harry had always watched Louis as they grew up. He was the older brother he never had, until one day, when Harry was 12, they kissed on a cold, snowy night.

It had just sort of happened. Sitting by the fire, warm drinks in their icy hands, wrapped up in each other's embrace, it was natural. But the moment it happened, Harry was scared. So scare of what their families would say.

So they agreed to be in a relationship. But they were forced to hide from their families and from the world.

They were on The Mayflower now. On the way to the New World. Louis was scared to leave England, yes. And so many people had already died on the ship due to illness. The Tomlinson's and Styles' families had been lucky enough to escape from it.

Because of the freezing weather outside, and constant, nauseating rocking of the ship, their families knew the boys cuddled as a sense of comfort and warmth. They needed support. They needed each other.

They managed to escape that afternoon, just to be alone. Just the day before, they escaped for over an hour without any questioning of their disappearance. In that time, Louis took Harry's virginity in the storage closet, the same one they were in now. It was beautiful for both of them, despite the small room and risks of getting caught.

Louis squeezed Harry's waist reassuringly as another heavy rock of the boat hit them. Harry flinched in Louis' arms, but the older boy proved to keep him secure. He swore he would never let go.

"Shhh," Louis whispered into Harry's ear, feeling that the boy was trembling. "You'll be okay, I promise. I'm here, darling."

Harry whimpered, squeezing Louis' hand tighter.

"I don't feel well," Harry's timid voice showered through the dark. "I feel ill, Lou," he whimpered again.

Louis perked up from where his head laid on top of Harry's curly head. "Do you feel sick, sweetheart?" He murmured.

He felt Harry nod in the darkness. He kissed Harry's cheek and blindly stood up, walking towards the shut door where a single crack of light shone.

Following the light, he heard Harry call his name behind him. He didn't stop walking until he reached for the small bucket that had once contained food. Grabbing it, he hurriedly went back to Harry.

"Sorry," he told Harry, sitting down and handing him the bucket.

There was another sudden rock of the boat. That's when Harry stuck his head in the bucket and immediately threw up.

Louis felt bad for him. His heart ached to see Harry falling ill like this. So many people had died already, and he knew he couldn't survive without Harry.

"Hush," Louis petted his wild hair with one hand and rubbed his back with another. "You're all right, baby. I'm here."

When Harry finished, he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his mangled jacket. He choked out a sob and fell into the crook of Louis' neck.

"I'm going to die," he whispered, a sob escaping his dry lips. "I'm not ready to die."

"No," Louis said firmly. "No, you won't die. We're not Harry and," he paused, "Louis," he said. "We're Harry and Louis," he said together quicker. "I'm nothing without you."

"But I'm ill-" Harry protested.

"People have survived, H." Louis reminded him. "Besides," he reached up and felt of Harry's forehead, "you have no fever. You're cold, actually."

Harry whimpered further into Louis' space. "Louis, I want to tell you something," he said quietly.

Louis kissed his curls. "What is it, my darling?"

"I love you," Harry murmured, hiding his face into Louis' neck again.

"Oh, baby," Louis rubbed his back, "and I love you. I love you with everything in me."

Before he could continue though, they heard sudden shouts from above them. People running around and familiar bells ringing. People were screaming that there was land.

They were in the New World.

Louis and Harry looked up at the ceiling, where the main deck was. Their grins impossibly big on their faces.

"We made it," Harry whispered, "oh god, we made it."

"Do you feel any better?" Louis asked him.

"A little," he answered. "Just felt a little dizzy and cold due to the ship rocking. I'm still cold though," he said.

Louis gripped Harry even tighter. "We're about to be on land, little love." He told him, making Harry grin again. "We'll be falling in love in a New World."

"Yeah," Harry laughed, breathless. "We will be."

Louis suddenly removed his arms and stood up, helping Harry stand up next to him. Their hands stayed connected.

Louis leaned in close to Harry's cheek. "I'm the compass to your ship," he whispered. "And I promise I'll guide you."

"Promise?" Harry whispered back faintly.

"I promise," Louis said. "Now, lets go fall hopelessly in love with each other in the New World. I'm ready to make love to you under the stars," he said, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry giggled under the affection. "Together?" He asked, squeezing his hand.

"Together," Louis confirmed.

With that, they rushed out of the tight storage room and onto the main part of the deck, ready to start their adventure.

-

III.

2014  
LA  
Louis- 22  
Harry- 20

It was one of their biggest fights.

Harry ran out of the kitchen sobbing his eyes out, not able to handle the pressure. Their fight was so big, and one thing escalated into another.

Harry was embarrassed and scared over what had happened. Louis didn't handle the younger boy's request well.

Harry told Louis he wanted to start a family. And looking at it now, Louis handled everything wrong. The talking soon turned to shouting, then yelling, then the tears.

He knew Harry was terrified to ask him if they could. God, he was so embarrassed.

Now it was just Louis that was then left alone in the big kitchen, listening to the ticking clock as time drone on and on. Guilt flooded his veins. He knew that deep inside of him, he was wrong. Louis had never been one to willingly admit he was wrong or give a true apology. But that was something he sacrificed for Harry. To keep Harry, who was more tender hearted than Louis, he was always willing to say he was wrong and messed up.

He knew Harry couldn't handle the guilt and would apologize. But it was almost a challenge to see who would say sorry first.

Louis always lost.

He lost because he refused to see Harry cry. He hated seeing his baby cry. It simply broke him. Because Harry's first reaction is that Louis will leave him.

That's not true, of course.

But this fight was different. Harry wasn't just crying, no, he was hysterically sobbing. And Louis had no idea as to how to apologize. Things slipped out of their hands too quickly.

All Harry had done was told Louis he wanted to have a baby. Saying he didn't care about their management anymore, or what the media would say about them. Harry said this was the perfect time for him to have a baby. He could be pregnant before they even started a tour.

Louis argued with how their management still hasn't let them come out. If Harry got pregnant, their management would most definitely lie and say it was an accident. The thought of Louis having to lie about being the father of Harry's baby broke him.

It went downhill from there.

Harry's sobs still rang through Louis' head like a bell.

It physically broke his heart to listen to the silence in the kitchen. He knew Harry was in their room, probably sobbing his eyes out. Sadness flooded him, before he knew what he was doing, he ran up the stairs two at a time and jogged down the hallway to their room. He didn't knock when he walked in.

Harry was curled up on the bed and facing away from the door. He looked so, so small. Louis wanted to cry.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry's voice sounded. It was rough and he was clearly crying.

"I never said we would," Louis said from the doorway. Harry didn't reply.

"Go away," Harry said bluntly.

Louis hesitated. "I can't do that, Harry." He said quietly.

Harry sighed, "I said I don't want to talk about it, Lou," he repeated.

"I understand that," Louis said, walking towards the bed.

He sat down on the opposite side of Harry, his heart pounded in nervousness.

"Baby," he started, "I want to have a baby. I want to have so many little mini versions of us running around this house," he chuckled at the thought. He had always dreamt of having a lot of children.

"Plus, you will look incredible while carrying my child," he slowly began moving over on the bed towards Harry. "Your stomach would be so swollen and full of me. God," he daringly reached a hand over and laid it on Harry's stomach. "You'll look perfect, H."

"So why won't you?" Harry croaked, finally turned onto his back and looking at Louis in the eyes. "Why were you so mean about it downstairs?"

Louis sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm so sorry, I," he paused, "I reacted wrong. My excuse is I've been having a lot on my mind. But you don't deserve that lame of an excuse."

Harry couldn't help but let a small smile appear. "So can we have a baby?" He whispered, as if it were his most cherished secret.

Louis paused again, taking another deep breath, "if you're ready, then yes, babe. We'll have a baby."

But Harry's next reaction wasn't what Louis expected. His face suddenly fell.

"B-But what about management?" He met Louis' eyes again. "We haven't even come out? If I get pregnant, what if they don't want you to say you're the father? What if-"

"Haz," Louis interrupted. "I don't care about management. I don't care about the media. I don't care about any of that," he said firmly. "I care about your happiness. This is our life together, and if you're ready to be pregnant," he leaned down over Harry's face so they were inches apart, "I'll get you pregnant."

Harry's eyes lit up, he reached up, gripped both Louis' smiling cheeks in his hands, and pulled him down for a rough kiss.

Needless to say, when Louis said he was going to get Harry pregnant, that sparked something in the boy. He ripped both their clothes off hurriedly and everything escalated from there.

They made love for the rest of the day. From tender touches of Louis reminding Harry how beautiful he is underneath him, to Harry on his hands and knees, begging to be fucked, to Harry teasingly riding Louis' cock, telling Louis how full he felt.

Their whole day was spent together, wrapped up in their love. They both felt satisfied knowing that soon, very soon, they were going to have a baby.

-

IV.

England  
1870  
Harry- 15  
Louis - 17

Being in a small town was the worst disadvantage possible to Louis.

The thing was, he wanted to blend in like smeared paint. Run together with bleeding colors and not be pointed out in a crowd. He was different, yes. He was gay, which in this small town, was considered damning yourself to hell.

So when he moved here with his father, mother, and 4 younger sisters, he kept his mouth shut, even to his family. He was so good at his act, he even bragged to his family about his crush on a girl from class named Eleanor. they didn't know he was secretly the only gay 18 year old in a 100 mile radius.

Louis was so, so goddamn good at his act.

Then he saw Harry.

Oh yes, Harry Styles, the doe eyed boy who had dark, thick curls on his head and creamy skin that was whiter than a December snow. Harry was the preacher's son.

Being the son of a storekeeper, Louis quickly got around to meeting everyone in town. Harry included.

When they met, Louis knew immediately Harry was gay, whether the boy recognized it or not. He blushed like a pretty rose, stammered over nearly every word he spoke, and clumsily tripped over a jar of sugar, and nearly cried when it spilt. Louis thought he was absolutely precious.

The thing was, Louis had always been a bit of a rebel. But wanting to fuck the preacher's son was definitely new for him.

So one afternoon, Harry popped into the small store and Louis took his chance. He took Harry to the corner of the store and whispered for Harry to meet him in the church at midnight. The younger boy's eyes were wide as Louis's hot breath was against his neck through his harsh whispers. But Harry nodded and agreed.

Louis kissed his angel soft cheek and walked away.

-

Louis waited all day very patiently. When midnight came around, Louis slipped out of his old bed and snuck out the window.

He arrived at the old church and saw Harry was already sitting on a pew. The moonlight shined through his eyes when he stood up to meet Louis in the middle of the aisle. Without hesitation, Louis kissed him.

Their kiss was fierce and rough, Harry's moans sparked the whole room and flamed Louis to push things further.

Within moments, their clothes were shredded and thrown into scattered pews. Their desperate lips connected hurriedly until Louis broke the kiss as grabbed Harry's cock.

"Baby," Louis said suddenly, realizing these were the first words he had spoken to Harry since they both arrived. "Go to the alter."

Harry whimpered and rushed over to the alter, gripping it and immediately bending over and sticking his bum out.

Louis smirked and walked over towards him. He sunk to his knees and wasted no time in spreading Harry's cheeks to lick inside of him.

"Oh god," Harry whined. "Louis-"

"Hush," Louis told him, pressing his face against Harry's bum again to give his hole another lick and enjoying the way Harry shivered.

Harry stuck his bum further out and started slowly grinding against Louis's face, whining and begging for him to lick deeper. Louis loved having this sense of power over Harry.

He pulled back and gave Harry's soft bum a pat, gently rubbing his hands over the flesh. "Baby," Louis said. "I need to open you up."

"I did-" Harry bent over even further on the alter, clutching it as though he was hugging it. "I opened myself before you came. I'm ready now."

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. The only sound in the room was Harry's harsh pants.

"Did you now?" Louis said teasingly, standing up to curve his body over Harry's. He pressed his mouth right next to the boy's ear. "You naughty boy," he whispered, soaking in the way Harry pushed his bum against Louis's hard cock.

"Please," Harry whimpered. "Fuck me. I'm ready."

Louis kissed Harry's neck, sucking a soft bruise into the skin, he licked over the fresh mark.

"I brought some oil," Louis then nipped at his shoulder blades. "Don't want to hurt you."

Harry nodded, turning his head back to stare at Louis, who pushed their lips together and teasingly rubbed his cock against Harry's bum.

He broke the kiss to grab the oil he had stolen from his father's store. He accidentally poured too much oil into the palm of his hand, staining the floor. Harry watched him carefully then let out a giggle when Louis slicked up his cock.

"Don't forget to clean that," Harry reminded him, bracing against the alter. "I don't want anyone to trip on it."

Louis just rolled his eyes, steadying both his hands onto Harry's love handles and positioning his cock by Harry's hole. "Right," he breathed. "I'm about to stick my cock up your arse and that's what you're worried about?"

"Well-"

Louis gripped Harry's love handles even harder, and immediately slipped into Harry, causing the boy to cry out in surprise.

"Jesus!" Harry shrieked, arching his back and letting Louis fit himself into the space. Harry's back was flushed against Louis's front, and he was balls deep. Harry was so, so, tight.

Louis chuckled and grinded inside of Harry for a moment, smirking at his moans. "Don't use the Lord's name like that, baby." He purred before going all the way out before thrusting back in harder, "you are in a church, you know."

Harry cried out and inedibly couldn't reply. Louis felt pride bubble in his chest.

"You're so wet, baby," Louis continued, keeping his rhythm in thrusting, "god, just like a girl. And I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are."

He then began thrusting his hips in more of a steady pace that was quickly growing frantic. Harry felt so amazing and Louis never wanted to stop.

After several more thrusts later, Harry suddenly arched himself into Louis with a loud cry, immediately coming over his torso.

"Stop, stop-" Harry gasped. "Louis, stop."

Louis, although confused, stopped his movements, but keeping himself inside of Harry. "What is it?" He managed.

"Want you to come on my face," Harry seemingly giggled. Louis gaped at Harry, even though the boy couldn't see his face. He pulled out of Harry and the younger boy wasted no time in turning around and falling to his knees.

Louis had a steady hand around his cock, jerking off over Harry's abnormally happy face. His pale cheeks were blotchy and pink now, and his eyes were glazed over. He looked so fucked out.

"Come on, Lou," Harry teased, eagerly pushing his face closer to Louis's cock.

They held eye contact and Louis suddenly cried out the moment he released over Harry's face. He continued jerking off, getting his cum all over Harry's face and hair. The thing was though, Harry enjoyed it. He positioned his head to get more come on him. When Louis finished, he gasped loudly at the sight of Harry completely covered in come. The younger boy started licking his lips, enjoying the taste of Louis' come.

The older boy stood in complete shock, letting his cock soften in his hand. Completely fascinated at watching Harry licking his lips and moaning at the taste of Louis's come. Harry closed his eyes, as though savoring the taste. He suddenly opened them, looking up at Louis with a grin.

"That was fun," he giggled. Fuck, Harry was so please with being covered in his come. Jesus.

Louis couldn't help but smile back at the boy and his cute little smile that radiated off of his come covered face.

"Better go home and clean up, sweetheart," Louis told him, helping him stand to his feet. Harry nodded.

Taking Harry's hand and grabbing the lube in the other, they walked back to the pews to grab their scattered clothes. They dressed and found themselves at the door of the church, standing in front of each other. The room was dead silent.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you Sunday then," Louis breathed, tucking the oil in his back pocket. "Make sure to clean the come off your face," he said with a wink.

Harry giggled with a shy smile, "I will," he said. "Bye, Louis."

Louis couldn't help but lean in and kiss Harry's lips for only a moment. "Goodbye, Harry," he said.

They walked out the door and went their separate ways. Needless to say, Louis didn't sleep at all that night.

-

And that Sunday, when Harry's father was preaching on the same podium that his son had been fucked against and there was still a spot of spilt oil on the floor, no one had to know.

-

V.

Pacific Ocean  
1779  
Harry- 19  
Louis- 30

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry moaned loudly in the quiet cabin. The only sounds that could be heard was the wind outside and Harry's sinful cries.

Louis ran his hands along Harry's arse, feeling his lover's smooth skin all along the palms of his hands. Harry was so beautiful. But sitting on Louis' cock made him even more beautiful.

"Feels so good," Harry told him, rocking his hips. A sudden dip of the boat startled both of them, causing Harry collapsed onto Louis' chest. Louis held onto him until the boat stopped its sways.

"Jesus," Harry muttered, looking up at Louis from where his chin rested on the older man'd chest. "'M glad I don't get seasick easily."

Louis nodded understandingly. For him, being the captain of an infamous pirate ship had its struggles, including that you lived on a ship all the time. But for both good and bad, this was his home.

So while he was captain, Harry was actually considered a former hostage they had found a few years ago. But unlike the other hostages, who had a never ending struggle of trying to escape, Harry enjoyed being on a ship. He was polite, and willing to work.

It was an odd circumstance, but they made it work. So Louis got to know him better, both through words and by the action of sleeping together, and Harry decided to stay on the ship.

So here they were now a few years later, under the title of pirate boyfriends. Louis loved it, honestly.

"You all right to continue?" Louis asked, rubbing Harry's back. "I know it can be pretty startling. I haven't seen the waves this rough in awhile."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry pushed up again, straddling Louis and swiveling his hips again.

Louis smiled up at the younger boy, reaching up to enlace their hands together and resting them on either side of his head. Harry grinned back.

"You feel so good," Harry told him. "Always so good."

Louis hummed, listening to the slight slap of Harry's bum hitting his skin as he bounced very lightly on top of him.

"Love you, babe," Louis said, admiring Harry's steady motions on top of him, his skin shiny with sweat. He was so beautiful.

"And," Harry slammed down particularly hard, making Louis groan. "I love you, my lovely captain."

Louis chuckled. "'M close, love," he told Harry. "But I don't want to come yet."

"Why?" Harry asked breathlessly, still steadily bouncing.

"Want you to sit on my face and suck me off," Louis explained, gripping Harry tightly.

Harry nodded knowingly, he slowed down his movements enough to stop. Louis patted Harry's hip, helping him off of his cock.

"Okay, come sit on my face, darling," Louis said.

Harry suddenly giggled, faced the other way, and inched back toward Louis with his ass facing the older man. Harry then sat back, pushing his ass against Louis' face, who immediately moaned.

Louis relished the feeling of Harry's ass nearly squishing him into the pillow before spreading his cheeks and licking across his hole in small kitten licks, simply to tease Harry. And possibly because Harry hasn't started sucking him off yet

Louis was vaguely aware of Harry moaning and pushing against his face even more. Louis slapped his ass, suddenly making Harry realize his job. That's when Louis felt hot breath over his cock, and Harry suddenly took him all in.

A harsh moan swept over Louis as he began diving deeper into Harry's hole. He began licking harder and faster, just to reward his baby.

The deeper he licked, the more he felt Harry began to grind against him. Slowly, he made rocking motions, as an attempt to get Louis to lick deeper.

Louis suddenly became aware that he could barely breath in this position. But Harry, oh god, was sitting on his face and sucking him off. This was one of Louis's favorite things. Breathing was honestly not a priority at the moment.

Suddenly, Harry began shaking against him and grinding harder. He heard Harry, although muffled, cry out that he about to come. He then began shaking desperately and grinding even harder and faster against Louis's face, making it so Louis could definitely not breathe. But making his baby lose all control like this, having him grind so hard against him before coming onto his torso, and his hot mouth sucking Louis's cock like this, Louis suddenly came with a muffled cry against Harry.

Once Louis came down Harry's throat, the younger boy crawled forward and off of Louis's face. Louis knew he must look like a wreck by the way Harry gaped at him with his wide eyes.

"That was amazing," Harry said. He was, once again, completely out of breath.

"I know," Louis said, wiping his face of the remaining spit. "You're amazing."

Harry laughed. "Come on, we better get back to the deck, captain," he purred the last word.

Louis reached over to grab their discarded clothes, handing Harry his, and tugging on his own.

Once they were dressed, Louis took Harry's hand and reached for the door handle.

"Wait-" Harry said suddenly.

Louis turned. "What is it?"

"I was thinking," Harry glanced at his feet shyly, "I want to have sex on the boat steering wheel."

Louis threw back a laugh, "I'll see what I can do, darling," he told him, before they walked out the door together.

-

And because Louis is Louis, and will do anything to make Harry happy, he ended up eating Harry out against the wheel of the ship. But no one had to know that.

-

VI.

London, England  
1968  
Harry- 16  
Louis- 33

The wind whipped through Harry's wild hair with the rush of the speeding car. 20 miles over the speed limit was normal for him though. Or, it was with Louis.

Harry simply adored when Louis would pick him up from school in his convertible, making his friends red with envy over the fact Louis, one of the richest men around, was his boyfriend.

Harry laughed out loud when they sped on the old road over towards a park area. It was a sudden sense of freedom to be with Louis, just here with him was enough to make Harry feel as though his heart would burst.

Louis watched Harry laughing in the passenger seat, a smile perking up onto his face. He finally saw a suitable place to stop, and slowed down to park. When he turned off the engine, he turned and saw Harry still grinning like mad.

"You all right?" Louis chuckled, undoing his seatbelt.

"'M just always happy with you," Harry said with a lip biting smile. He undid his seatbelt quickly, hopping out of the car like the little ball of energy he was. Louis watched with amused eyes.

"So where are you taking me?" Harry asked, stepping around the car to link arms with Louis, but not before feeling the fabric of his tan trench coat against his fingers. 

Louis leaned over to smack Harry's cheek, "I'll show you," he told him, leading him on.

They walked down to one of the grassy areas that overlooked a gorgeous lake. It was midday, and the sun reflected off the dark waters.

"I came to this lake as a child," Louis explained, sitting down onto the grass and pulling Harry with him. "It means a lot to me. And, well, you mean a lot to me. So I thought it would be special," he trailed off, and cleared his throat. "I'm not sure, really. I'm trying to be romantic." He admitted, blushing and stumbling over his words.

Harry stretched his legs out next to Louis's and put his head against the older man's shoulder. "I think it's lovely, Lou," Harry said softly.

"You're lovely," Louis admitted. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Harry replied.

Silence stretched between them. Nothing but the sound of the wind and an occasional bird sounded for a long while. There was an odd tension between the two, and it was something Harry couldn't place. Soon, it had been nearly an hour and neither of them had spoken.

As happy as Harry was to be with Louis, he was terrified too. He had something he needed to tell him desperately. It made his stomach churn with butterflies and nerves. He was excited, and he hoped Louis would be too.

"Lou-" Harry tried, turning towards Louis, simply dying to crack the tension.

"I need to ask you something," Louis blurted out. He turned to Harry with nervous eyes.

Harry hesitated. "Yeah?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, um," Louis paused, taking a small breath. "I'm nervous," he admitted quietly.

Harry furrowed his brows. "Nervous about what?"

"I love you," he blurted out again. "You're my world. God, I haven't even known you for two out of my 33 years of life. But you're my everything," Louis rushed out, now not able to meet Harry's eyes. He faced the lake, not daring to even glance at Harry. 

"I have loved you since that day we met at that restaurant. I want to spend everyday with you, because, fuck," Louis breathed out, visibly swallowing thickly. 

Harry's eyes were wide and his heart was pounding wildly. Louis was- oh god.

"-just can't picture a future without you. I know you're so young, but I want you to move in with me. I want to start a family with you, Haz. You'd look so beautiful pregnant with my children," he admitted, trailing off. He suddenly paused again.

Harry couldn't breathe.

"Stand up. If I'm going to do this, we're doing it properly," Louis commanded. Harry scrambled to stand up, watching as Louis suddenly turned over and propped himself on one knee, digging in his trench coat pocket.

"Harold Edward Styles," Louis finally looked him in the eyes, which were now watering with tears, and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Harry clasped his hand over his mouth, unable to believe the situation occurring. He let out a sob and nodded his head furiously.

Louis bit his lip, slipping the simple diamond ring onto Harry's finger. He stood up and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"I love you," Louis whispered, holding the shaking boy close to his chest. Harry was racking with sobs. "I talked to your parents, Hazza. They know you're young, but I have permission. I promise. We can get married," he kissed his cheek and pulled back to examine Harry's face. The boy wiped his eyes, but still grinned up at him.

"I-I can't believe this," Harry stuttered, keeping his arms around Louis's neck. "You went through all this? You asked my parents?" He laughed out a sob. "I love you so much," he finished with a small smile.

Louis kissed his soft curls, pulling him closer to his chest. "I love you too, kitten," he said. "We'll get married soon, if you want," he paused. "You can move in with me soon."

Harry squeezed Louis in their embrace, flooded with joy. "Did you mean it?" He questioned quietly.

"Mean what?" Louis asked.

"T-That, um," Harry hesitated, "we'd have a family? About me being pregnant?"

Louis pulled them back from their hug to stare down at Harry, "if you're okay with that," he replied. "I would never force you-"

"No, no," Harry shook his head. "That's not it. It's just," he grinned at the grass. "It's what I wanted to tell you."

Louis starred down at Harry, clearly confused. "What?" He drew out slowly.

Harry giggled. "I'm pregnant, Louis."

Louis's eyes widened. "What?" He asked, running a hand from Harry's waist to his stomach, "wait, you're pregnant?" He gaped. Harry laughed at his expression. "Now?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. "That's what I was going to tell you. I even saw a doctor. I'm showing a little," Harry blushed, glancing at his stomach that Louis still had a firm hand on.

"Christ," Louis breathed. "That's- wow. That's amazing, Hazza."

"I love you," Harry grinned, pulling Louis into another hug. "I love you so, so much."

Louis moved his hands back to Harry's waist, kissing his curls in their embrace. "I love you too, baby doll." He said.

They stood in each other's arms for several moments until Louis whispered, "I was right, you know."

Harry pulled away from the hug, locking his hands behind Louis's neck, "right about what?"

"You do look beautiful while you're pregnant with my child," he chuckled, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry grinned. Being right here with Louis, pregnant with his child, and a shiny new ring on his finger, everything felt perfect.

-

VII.

Texas  
1992  
Harry- 16  
Louis- 22

Louis was the small town's bad boy. He did typical things that were considered bad to some people. He smoked, was a bit hooked on drugs, and tended to drink more than the average person.

His partner in crime was his mate Zayn. Best friends since high school, they new each other better than they knew their own selves. Louis figured out that you really get to know someone through getting high at 2 in the morning in front of a gas station.

But due to everyone knowing them and their reputation, it was also a known fact that Zayn had slept with nearly every girl in the little town. Louis, however, only had eyes for one boy. A cute, little, 16 year old boy named Harry.

Louis had really known Harry his whole life, something very common in this town. When they were younger, he often saw the boy around the small town. Sometimes at the park when he smoked with Zayn, or leaving the school when Louis vandalized the football field, or, on a good day, he had the boy sprawled out in his sheets. But now, they've been dating for nearly a year. Which is a surprising record for Louis considering his past.

Harry had really given Louis everything, including his virginity, which he lost nearly 6 months ago. And Louis was such a sucker for the innocent boy. He swore he would do anything for him.

Rumors about the two spread like a wildfire when they first started dating. Harry's parents hated Louis, honestly. But that never stopped them.

They had their routines now. Harry would walk to his small house after school and hang out with him all afternoon. In that time, their activities varied from Louis attempting to help with homework, to Harry riding Louis on the couch.

In the evening's though, they had their favorite habit of Louis driving them to the town's shitty gas station. He bought himself beer and cigarettes, then bought Harry the fountain drink of his choice.  
They would spend the remaining time just sitting on the hood of Louis's shitty car, simply watching the stars and talking about their future. Because they both knew that Louis would propose as soon as Harry was out of high school. 

Needless to say, Louis loved their routines. He simply savored every minute of being with Harry.

Harry was the only one that Louis would willingly get soft with. He let his walls down with the boy, which often scared him. But putting their differences aside, he was so, so in love.

 

So here they sat now on the hood of Louis's car. Their legs were spread out and they were laid back against the car with small pillows. They starred up at the stars, hand in hand, and Louis smoked. A simple, but lovely routine.

"Louis?" Harry's small voice broke their peaceful silence. "Boo bear, I want to try something."

If anyone but Harry called Louis boo bear, he would set them on fire. But this was Harry and he was different.

Louis turned his head, a puff of smoke filling the air after he took a drag. He found Harry's tight gaze when he turned.

"What is it, little love?" Louis asked, reaching up to stroke Harry's cheek.

"Um, so, some kids from school were talking. And, um, I overheard. It's something I want to try," Harry stumbled out in a desperate attempt to make sense. Louis furrowed his brows.

"Okay, baby," he chuckled. "What would that be?"

Harry hesitated. "It's this thing," he said. "You take a drag, but, like, blow the smoke in my mouth? I'm sorry-" he apologized. He ran a hand down his face. "It's stupid. I'm sorry."

Louis propped himself up on one arm to look down at Harry, keeping the cigarette tight in his hand.

"Oh," Louis paused, "you want to smoke with me?" He asked.

"Well, I want the smoke," Harry paused, furrowing his own brows at his sentence. "From your mouth? Um, not straight from the cigarette."

Louis then inclined his head, finally understanding. "You want to shotgun?"

"Is that what it's called?" Harry asked sheepishly. "I just heard kids at school talk about it. I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"Don't apologize, babe," Louis told him. "But, yes, that's what it's called. And," he leaned over Harry's lips, making sure the cigarette was a distance away, "I would love to do it with you."

Harry grinned below him. He reached up to peck Louis' lips.

Louis then pulled back and took another drag. "I won't force you to continue if you don't like it," he reminded him, blowing out the smoke.

Harry nodded and propped himself up onto his forearms. "I know, boo," he said with a small smile. "I trust you."

Louis looked over and smiled at him. "How about you sit in my lap so we can do this?" He asked him, stretching his legs out.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He moved over and straddled Louis' thighs. The one of the older boy's hands immediately fell to it's normal place on Harry's hip.

"Now, you know what to do?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. "All right, be careful now," Louis instructed.

He took a drag, and Harry watched with bright eyes of excitement. Louis then leaned forward and ghosted his lips over Harry's open, awaiting mouth.

The younger boy inhaled and coughed suddenly, Louis jumped, ready to take action if Harry was hurt, but he quickly waved him off.

"'M good," Harry's voice croaked. "Just not used to it."

"Be careful, baby," Louis repeated before taking another drag. He leaned forward, cupping Harry's soft cheek this time, and exhaled into Harry's mouth.

Harry hummed and closed his mouth, relishing the smoke before exhaling it out onto Louis's face, who smiled at the wave of hot breath and smoke washing over him.

When they pulled back, Harry grinned. "Did I do okay?" He asked. "I really liked that."

"You did amazing, little love," Louis told him before taking another drag and blowing it on Harry's face. The younger boy wrinkled his nose and giggled.

"Lou," Harry began, he shifting slightly from his position in Louis' lap, "a-am I supposed to feel like this?" He asked nervously.

Louis looked at him confusedly. "Like what?" He replied. But then he felt it. Oh. Harry was horny.

"Oh," Louis chuckled, looking at Harry's hard on. Harry then started twisting in his lap, desperately trying to get friction. He suddenly started grinding his bum onto Louis' cock.

He whined when Louis took finished the last of the cigarette, setting the bud on the car. He slid his hands to Harry's bum, gripping both cheeks in his hands.

"Baby," he whispered. "If we weren't in public, I'd fuck you right here."

"Please, please," Harry begged, eyes growing dark. "Please do it. No one is even here."

Louis sighed, pulling Harry closer so their chests were flushed together. "I can't," he told him. "Not here."

"Then lets go," Harry drawled out the last word, grinding his bum on Louis again. This time, the older boy moaned and clutched Harry's bum harder.

Louis knew he couldn't resist the boy further. He knew Harry could feel him getting hard very quickly. Looking around, the parking lot was deserted. A single streetlight was posted at the opposite side of the small building, which had closed nearly half an hour ago. They were completely alone.

"Okay, okay," Louis said aloud, as though reassuring himself. "Let's hop in my car, and I'll let you ride me. How's that, kitten? Do you want that?"

Harry whined, clutching his arms around Louis's neck. "Please," he whimpered.

Louis patted his bum as a sign to get up, which he did. Harry slid off the car and stood next to the driver's side of the car.

Quickly, Louis grabbed the packet of cigarettes, their pillows, and the rest of their trash, and hopped off the car. He threw everything in the passenger seat before sliding into the driver's side.

Taking off skinny jeans was a challenge normally, much less in the car. But having Harry stand right outside the door, flushed and extremely horny was a bit of a modivation.

Sliding his pants and boxers to his ankles, he didn't bother taking off his t shirt before he patted his lap, inviting Harry to sit.

Harry clambered in, still fully clothed, and sat on Louis' exposed, hard cock. He moaned filthy as it rubbed his clothed bum.

"Fuck," Louis said, instantly grabbing Harry hips. "Shut the door, darling."

Harry shut the door and instantly starting trying to undo his pants. "Help me," he seemingly whined like a child.

It was a tight fit, but Harry lifted himself up and Louis helped him slide his pants and boxers over his bum, kicking them to the floor.

"Ride me reverse, yeah?" Louis asked, pulling a condom and lube out of the glovebox.

Harry gripped the steering wheel, glancing back at Louis, who put on the condom and quickly slicked up his cock with lube.

Harry's bum was literally right in his face. He jerked off for a simple moment at the sight, not being able to handle the pressure. He suddenly leaned forward, spread his cheeks, and licked at his hole.

Harry suddenly jerked back at the warm tongue piercing him. "Louis!" He cried out, pushing back. He then felt nothing and whined again.

"Be good, baby," Louis told him, patting his bum and leaning against the headrest. "Are you still open from earlier?"

Harry shivered, "yeah," he replied. "I should be."

"Okay, go ahead, darling," he patted Harry's hips now, placing both hands onto his love handles.

Harry reached behind him to grip Louis's cock, he slowly sat back, moaning when Louis penetrated him.

Louis gasped at just how hot Harry was. He gripped his hips harder, simply relishing the feeling of Harry slowly sitting on his cock, trying to adjust to his size. Louis was big. He was proud to admit that. But Harry loved the challenge.

When Harry was fully seated in his lap, his back to Louis's chest, he shivered at how full he felt. Louis leaned forward and licked his neck, noticing how tight Harry was gripping the steering wheel.

"Whenever you're ready, baby doll," Louis told him, keeping him close against his chest.

Harry slowly grinded against him, swiveling his hips ever so slightly in an attempt to adjust to his size. He still wasn't quite used to just how big Louis was.

"That's it," Louis praised him. "So good for me, sweetheart. You're so good when you ride my cock like this."

Harry's high pitched moans filled the car next to Louis' gruff voice. He continued moving his hips in little circles, slowly getting faster.

"You were made for my cock, darling, god," Louis told him, knowing how much Harry loved when Louis talked to him during sex. Words of praise kept him going, that was something he told Louis early on.

"So full," Harry slurred, dropping one of his hands to touch his lower stomach, letting just the head of his cock brush his hand. "So full of you."

"Yeah, kitten," Louis replied, moving one of his hands from Harry's hips to lay on top of the hand Harry had on his stomach. 

"You love being full, don't you?" He continued, "Love being able to feel my cock right about-" he moved Harry's hand to place his own right where he felt a small bulge in his delicately soft tummy, "here," he finished. "Right there in your tummy, Hazza."

They had figured out from the first time that they had had sex that Harry's tummy literally contracted outward with the size of Louis' cock. He could feel his cock in Harry's stomach. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't in favorite thing, honestly.

Harry suddenly lifted up so only the tip of Louis' cock stayed in him, before dropped back down with a loud cry.

Louis kept the hand on Harry's stomach, simply in amazement at how he could feel when Harry lifted off of him and sat back down, that he could feel the bulge in his stomach moving with the motions. It was so, so hot.

"You're doing so good," Louis told him. Harry cried out at a particularly hard bounce and leaned his head back onto Louis' shoulder. Their bodies were flushed together now, Louis took his hand off Harry's hip to wrap around his cock.

"Need some help?" Louis purred directly in Harry's ear. He choked out a sob when Louis started jerking him off.

Keeping his movements steady on Harry's cock, Louis started thrusting up into Harry, gripping him tightly and holding onto him.

"Louis!" Harry cried out suddenly before he came all over his stomach and Louis' hand.

Watching Harry fall apart made Louis thrust particularly hard, crying out, and coming into the condom.

The car was silent except for this loud pants. Harry remained in Louis' lap, his cock still inside of him, completely spent.

"Jesus, that was so good," Louis finally said. "You're so good, Harry."

Harry smiled. "I love you," he told him.

"And I love you," Louis replied. "I hate telling you this, but I need to get you home, okay? I'm sorry," he said.

Harry sighed. "It's all right, Lou. I had fun though," he smiled softly.

Harry then slowly sat up and crawled over to the passenger seat, moving their various items from earlier into the floorboard. Louis tossed over Harry's discarded pants and pulled his own back up.

"That was fun," he said again after he put his pants back on. "We should do that again."

Louis chuckled, putting the keys in and started the car. "I'm sure we will," he laughed.

Harry grinned as Louis pulled out of the dark parking lot. He laced their hands over the gearshift.

As Louis drove Harry home, his heart was filled with the overbearing amount love for the boy. Harry was his, and Louis was so, so in love with him.

Because nothing mattered but Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that wasn't that bad..right? 
> 
> Go follow me on twitter @littlelacehaz (:
> 
> Please please please leave comments. I really want feedback on my writing and such. So comments and kudos are always welcome(: please be nice though!


End file.
